


Best Medicine

by lavenderwinged



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderwinged/pseuds/lavenderwinged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He makes me laugh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Medicine

Minsoo wakes up. He stares at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. He waits till the alarm song ends then starts anew. Then he climbs down from his bed and into the lower bunk.

His roommate is fast asleep. Aww. 

He flips Sooil over and out of the bed.

Mid-fall, Sooil wakes up with a panicked cry. “What is this?” Sooil sits up, very confused and very angry.

Minsoo holds up Sooil’s ringing phone to the latter’s face. Sooil always sets the alarm to his phone and never gets up at its sound. It’s ok sometimes when everyone has to get up at the same time to go to group schedules. But today Sooil is the only one having schedules in the morning. And Minsoo intended to catch up on sleep.

“Ahhhhhh,” Sooil says, grimacing. He falls forward briefly, head hanging, then he says, “Here. Let me show you. Here’s my passcode. You go up one and then you go right…”

For some reason Minsoo thinks of that "Ten Landmarks in a Relationship" video that he watched with Yein the other day. (By the way, watching video of lists is how Yein passes time, if anyone’s wondering.) 

Busy thinking he forgot to pay attention. “Show me again,” he says.

“Sure. You start at the left corner, then you go up one, then you go to the right…”

***

Dumb thing actually hasn't changed the passcode a month later when Minsoo wakes up for the nth time before he does and turns his phone alarm off.

_“If you’re stranded on an island, what are the three things you’ll bring?”_

_“A volleyball, so it can be my friend. A harpoon to catch fish and animals. And Kuhn-hyung. Because he makes me laugh.”_


End file.
